Somebody to Love
by tiffanybkr29
Summary: What if Rose didn't get mad at Dimitri for taking Tasha's offer,but asked him to? But would he?


~Somebody to Love~

I was running late again- _why can't I ever get up earlier?_ - And Dimitri is going to kill me.

I rushed myself and got there in five minute. I pushed open the metal doors and there he was- all 230 pounds of a pure Russian god – sitting on the floor reading a damn western book. _God why can't he just get rid of those?_

"Rose your late." He said without looking at me.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I have a lot of things on my mind right now," _Yeah like the fact that you are probably going to leave me for Tasha or that I want you to actually take it, _"Well I'm here now so lets get started." I said instead of what I was going to say. Damn. I really must love him to sit there and actually let him go.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was curious about I was thinking but let it drop. I ended up walking to where he was and started doing my stretches.

"Rose?" he asked. _Great he was going to ask me "what was the matter?" I wonder, can I lie to him? Will he see through it? God help me._

"Yes?" I asked hoping he won't ask. I really don't want to hurt him.

"I told her no. Tasha." _He did what?_

"Why did you tell her no?" I asked completely confused.

"I told her no because I don't love her, Yeah she can give me everything you can't-" I flinched and I could see he felt bad about mentioning it but he continued, "Sorry. But you have to hear this."

"Do I have to? I mean I know this."

He just stared at me waiting for me to shut up. So I did. "As I was saying, Rose. Roza I love you. More than anything and I can't leave you. I just can't."

My heart was in my throat. I didn't know what to say but they slipped out by accident "No. You don't. You can't." I said and his face looked shocked and coming from me yeah that's bad.

"I don't love you?" He said it in a question.

"No. Now I know I'm being petty but Dimitri I want you to take Tasha's offer. I will only get you into trouble and you'll lose your guardianship and I-"

I was cut off abruptly by him walking briskly and cupping my face in his hands and he whispered "I love you. Always. Don't ever doubt it. Do you really want me to take her offer?"

I shook my head no. "Then why do you want me to? Do you want me to leave?" Again I shook my head, "Then what do you want me to do? Rose answer me." He said in a stern voice. I could see he was done playing around. He wanted answers, and I was scared I didn't want him to leave but it was for the best.

"Yes I want you to leave." _No! Don't go!_ "I want you to leave me and never come back" _Please don't go! I need you. _

"Okay if that's what you want."

"It is. I'm going to miss you. You were my favorite teacher. Its really going to suck without you." _Please don't leave._

He just grunted and stared at me like I was going to say something else, but I couldn't I was dying so much on the inside. I got my gym bag off the floor and headed to the door. Once outside the door the tears I tried my best to contain started to flow freely. A sob built up in my chest and I collapsed on the floor. It hurt so bad, why couldn't I just swallow my pride and tell him to stay? Well not its to late and its my fault.

DPOV

I couldn't believe it. Roza just told me to leave. That she didn't want me. I seen her grab her bag and walked out of the door and leave my life forever. God why couldn't I just swallow my pride and told her sooner that I loved her? Whatever it didn't matter I needed to go tell Tasha that I will be her guardian.

I grabbed my book and walked out the side door that was closer to me when I heard the most agonized cry ever. I ran over to the other side to see Rose on the floor crying her eyes out. Really_ didn't_ want me to go, but she did it so I could be happy. So that's what was bothering her. She was trying to deal with me leaving and now I could see its killing her.

"Rose?" I tried

She looked up to see me standing there. Oh god she looked horrible. Her face was streaked with tears her face was red and puffy. She really doesn't want me to go. I reached out to grab her and she practically ran into my arms.

"It's okay Roza. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," _Yes! Now I don't have to leave. I could stay with Roza. _"Come on lets go to my room."

She nodded her head into my shoulder and I picked her up- she seriously weight like nothing. I secretly wondered if she was eating but then I remembered she eats a lot already, she was just skinny- and took her to my room.

Once we got to my room I tried to put her on the bed but she wouldn't let go, "Roza you have to let go sometime," she shook her head, "Fine you don't have to let go but let me look at you."

She pulled back slightly and looked at me looked even worse, but I ignored it. "I love you and I'm not leaving. You can say anything you want but I'm not going to listen."

"Don't leave. Please?" she whispered.

"Oh Roza, never. Come on lets get you to sleep." She doesn't need people asking her about why she was crying, so I'm going to talk to Alberta and get her to let Rose for the day.

"What about school?" she asked.

"It's all being taking care of. Okay?"

She nods again and laid in my bed. As I go to get up she grabs my arm and whispered urgently "Don't go. Please?"

"I won't I'm right here." She grabbed me again and pulled me onto the bed and curled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead and whispered "Good night Roza."

"Good night Comrade." She whispered back and fell into a deep sleep.

I watched her sleep for about ten minutes when I started to drift off. _Hey what the hell_. I thought and snuggled closer to Roza and fell asleep with her head on my chest and my head in her soft hair.

**The End**


End file.
